Drug Lord
by yamayuki
Summary: Kagome's father was killed, so she must move to a new home and attend an odd new school. She finds new friends and tries to find her father’s murderers. But what happens when Kagome realizes she’s up against the most powerful drug lord of Tokyo? (AU)
1. Default Chapter

    This is my first fanfic!! Yay! (Please don't go, at least give it a chance! ^_____^) 

     I will only say this once through my whole story because it is so heart breaking. Also, I know you are not SO stupid as to think that a wonderful piece of art, such as Inuyasha, would belong to me! *Starts crying* 

    *Ahem* anyway, now that that's over with… on with the story!

----------------------------------- 

    "Kagoooooooome!" her mother called to her, "time to wake up! You don't want to be late for your first day of school, do you?" 

    "Hhhmm…" Kagome mumbled and flipped over. After a while, her mother's words hit her like a ton of bricks. She bolted upright from her bed, flinging the covers everywhere. "KYAAAAAA!!!! WHAT TIME IS IT?" She looked down at her alarm clock. '**5:56 am**'. 

    "Don't worry, dear," her mother said calmly from downstairs, "you've plenty of time. I just wanted you to wake up early enough so you could get every thing ready for the first day of your brand new school." Kagome's eye started to twitch. 'She sounds more excited about this than I am!' she thought, as her mom started to call to wake up her brother Souta. 'Oh well, might as well take a bath while I'm up.' 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 

    "Now Kagome, every thing will be just fine, don't worry, just stay calm and every thing will be just fine. Do you understand? It will be just fine." 

    "I understand, mom. You said the same thing to Souta before you dropped him off. May I go now?" Kagome asked, or rather pleaded. They were at her school now and they had dropped Souta off at his a few blocks down. 

    "Yes, yes, of course. Have fun at school, dear. I love you!" 

    "Love you too, Mom," Kagome said as she got out the car, lugging her famous yellow backpack with her. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 

    The school was HUGE compared to her old one, with a large clock just above the main entrance. She gaped at it for a few moments, and started to walk towards the doors. The school yards contained some very odd-looking . . . people? Some had long and pointy ears, some had tails, others had different hair color she was sure that could not natural, but most of the students were just regular people. She laughed quietly to herself. It was as if it was a mixture school! The type with humans and youkai. However, that was just absurd. 'Eh, eh,' she laughed rather nervously to herself, 'a school full of youkai and humans. Riiiiiiiiiight. That would go over swell. Ha ha…EEEH!' Kagome nearly fainted. Beside the door, in front of her very eyes was a sign in big bold letters, 

**_ Shikon High School Home of Youkai and humans alike Can't we all just get along? _**

    'Wha . . .? I can't believe this! How… what…but…arrrrrgh!' while her brain was going over her misfortune her body automatically walked her to the office. She wasn't sure how she did it, but all of a sudden, she was at the office desk, with a very dazed look on her face. 

    "Excuse me?" the lady asked politely. That seemed to get Kagome back down to earth. The lady had short blue hair with purple eyes. Kagome thought she looked very beautiful, but snapped herself out of it with a shake of her head. 

    "S-sorry, um, I'm Higurashi Kagome, and I'm a new student," she said nervously. 

    "Oh! Yes, I know you . . . Well not really, you just walked in and every thing, so how can I know you? I mean really, sometimes I just get so ditzy!" 

    "Suki…" an energetic voice sounded behind her and the lady stopped instantly. "Sorry about her, sometimes she doesn't know when to stop talking." A very, very short man popped up behind Suki and it scared the poopies out of Kagome. (not literally you grossos.) He was about an inch tall and looked strangely like a …flea? 

    "Hello, young lady, I'm Myouga, the school councilor. I hope you feel comfortable at our school. It really is a nice school once you get used to it." The lady seemed to be trying to hold back some strained laughter. Her eyes were closed and her face was turning red. She had her hands over her mouth but she couldn't keep it in any longer. She burst out laughing. "HA! HA! HA! HA! A-*snort* *laugh* *laugh*- a nice school! *snort* *laugh* *laugh*" Kagome looked puzzled while Myouga sulked on the desk, his pride flattened as tall as him. 

    "Uh, did I miss something?" a young girl asked as she stood in the doorway. She stared at Suki. Kagome caught sight of her and smile shyly then turned away quickly. Suki calmed down, but it happened after some time. 

    "Sango," Suki said with a polite nod. 

     'So that's her name,' Kagome thought. 

     "Sango," said Suki with a wicked glint in her eye, "Myouga said this was a nice school after you got used to it." Sango snickered for a moment. 

    "Oh, it is. Really it is. How long has it taken you to get used to it?" 

    Myouga, still sulking, glared in her direction. 

    'What kind of school is this?' Kagome thought. 

    "AHEM!" he said, trying to change the subject "ANYway," he turned toward Kagome but kept an eye on the other two women, "Sango agreed to help you the first few weeks of school. Here is your schedule, locker number, combo and any thing else you might need to know. If you have any trouble what so ever, just contact me. Good day to you _Kagome_." He stressed Kagome's name so as to hint to the other girls he was mad at them, and with that he took an amazing leap off the desk and behind an opened door. It slammed shut. 

    Sango turned toward Kagome with a pleasant smile plastered on her face. "Well, Kagome, let's go. We don't want to be late for our first class of the year because of that little *snicker* '_joke_'." 

    "All right," and the two girls made their way to the lockers. 

~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_~_ 

    "So, why, exactly are you here?" Sango asked trying her best not to sound rude, "I mean, it's sort of odd that you're a transfer student, PLUS you came very late in the year." 

    "Well, to make a long story short, my father was killed." 

    "Oh, I understand," Sango said, her voice sad and low, and her face a tangled mass of sorrow. Kagome couldn't put her finger on it but the way Sango spoke told her how very much Sango understood. It made Kagome want to keep telling Sango about her goal. 

    "We aren't sure how it happened, but we found him by his police car. Someone had rigged a bag of fine glass that somehow tore when he opened the car door. Father breathed in the glass and, well, he died." 

    Sango looked over at Kagome. Kagome had a fierce fire in her eye that Sango had never seen before. It was filled with love, sorrow, pain, and hatred, and she was sure that fire burned in her own eyes at times. Kagome's fists were clenched tightly and she trembled from her emotions. Sango laid a reassuring hand on Kagome's shoulder. 

    "Those bastards are going to pay." Sango could barely hear what Kagome said. She barely believed the words . Kagome seemed like a sweet and caring woman but the hate she bore for her father's murderers was feirce. 

    Sango could understand the pain of loss, but not revenge. Her family had just died. No one killed them. Or did they? What the police told her sounded so far away and yet so true she didn't know what to believe nor did she have time to think about it. Sango had moved from foster home to foster home, never truly getting along with her foster-parents. She was so confused. Of course, she never had to change schools since there were so many families in such a small area. How did her family die? Was it _just_ a fire that killed them? Sango never did learn how the fire started, and the police never said. 

    Sango and Kagome and been so lost in thought that neither of them felt the tender loving touch they had received on their butts… until the hands responsible started to squeeze…. 

_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_?_ 

    Well how did you like it? Horrible? Bad? Okay? Good? Excellent? 

    Please, Please review! I'll take ANYthing! Just review! 

    Please give me your tips too. ^____________________________^  
  
Special thanks to Minnionette for helping me with the story. 


	2. Chapter 02

I'm back! I'm having fun writing this, so even though I probably won't get too many reviews (thank you people who wrote me those reviews.) I'm going to keep writing anyways. It will just take me waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay longer. 

On with the story! -   


**The Drug Lord**

Chapter 2   


Kagome froze in mid-step; Sango gave a tired sigh and turned around. She raised her hand and heavily slapped the groper's cheek. The sound echoed through the halls and startled Kagome from her surprise, but it didn't seem to faze any one else walking past. She turned around to see what had happened. There was a dark-haired boy standing there, with a bright red handprint throbbing on his cheek. With a hand behind his head, he grinned cheekily at Sango. 

Sango narrowed her eyes and glowered coldly at the boy. "Mirouku, I thought I told you never to touch me." 

"Well, Sango -- heh, heh -- see I can explain." Mirouku smiled sheepishly. 

Sango's eyebrow rose, "Oh?" she said, a little too sweetly. 

"Yeah, I had to wake you out of your trance. You were just--I don't know--serious. And the new girl," he nodded towards Kagome, (which he got a confused, "Eh?" from) "I had to greet her on the behalf of our school." His cheekish smile turned into a smile of innocence. 

Mirouku turned from Sango to Kagome. "Speaking of which, my fair lady," he grasped her hands into his, much to Kagome's horror, "what is thy name?" 

"Err, K-Kagome." 

"Well, Kagome, will you bear my child?" Almost immediately, he was pounded on, until he was unconscious, by a very furious Sango. Kagome thought that was somewhat amusing, 'Aaaah, how sweet. She likes him!' Kagome had a smug smile on her face as she looked down on Mirouku's body. Sango loomed over his still figure, fuming silently. 

  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  


(Mean While)   


"What are you doing?" a tall, mysterious man surrounded by henchmen asked a starved young boy of about ten. The man had dark, wavy hair and his eyes were shaded and merciless. 

The boy was afraid, yes, but he wasn't going to let this power-hungry man know. "I am sorry. It won't happen again," he said in a monotone voice. 

"Humph, that's what I like about you, never showing fear. That's why I saved you; too good to waste." The other men laughed cruelly and with that said, the man left the boy to clean up the thick layer of scattered crystallized powder. 

  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  


Mirouku lay there, unmoving, with Sango glaring at him while Kagome looked from Mirouku to Sango back to Mirouku, and then to Sango; so on and so forth. 

"Hey, Mirouku, hurry and get up, you have to get my damn locker open before I tear the fucking door off!" It was an angry and brash voice; one that was used to giving orders and expecting those orders obeyed immediately. Mirouku opened his eyes and stood up. Sango and Kagome fell over anime style. 

'Wasn't he just unconscious?' Kagome asked herself. 

Sango just rolled her eyes, 'Isn't he ever going to learn?' 

"You forgot your locker combination again?" Mirouku asked in disbelief. 

Inuyasha shrugged. "It's too complicated." 

Mirouku sighed. "But it's your father's birth date," he muttered. He walked over to one of the lockers. 

"Who's the new kid?" Inuyasha demanded rudely as he nodded his head towards Kagome. Kagome looked up from the ground into deep, golden eyes, and her first thought was how violent and clouded they were, as if he didn't want any one to look into them. Like a curtained window. Kagome tore her eyes away from his eyes and focused on his whole face as Inuyasha's question seeped in--and the insolence. 

"For one thing," Kagome said as calmly as she could, "I am not a 'kid'. And for another, my name is Kagome. Higarashi Kagome to be exact." 

Inuyasha just shrugged indifferently, "Oh. Come on, Mirouku, you hafta get that damn locker open," 

Sango could feel the heat of Kagome's aura. "Um, Kagome?" Sango asked awkwardly, as Mirouku and Inuyasha walked away, "Are you okay?" 

"Did you hear him?" Kagome hissed heatedly. "What a jerk!" 

She glared daggers at Inuyasha when he turned around and stuck his tongue out at her while pulling the bottom of his eyelid down childishly. He turned back around and kept walking. Mirouku sweatdropped and scooted away slightly. 

There was silence then, "Eeeehhhh…. How exactly did he hear me?" Kagome, completely puzzled, asked. 

"He's a hanyou. Half youkai, half human, and he can hear better than you expect." Sango paused, waiting for Inuyasha to be a safe distance away, then added, "He can be extremely childish sometimes…well most of the time actually, but over all he's a pretty cool person once you get to know him." Kagome gave a loud HUMPH, before they took off for their lockers and made it to class with just a few seconds to spare. 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


Sango and Kagome found their seats in the back, close to the windows. The bell had already rung and the teacher had just begun the English lesson when the door of the classroom flung open and two voices could be heard arguing. Well, one voice only, as it was a one-sided argument. Mirouku was calm while Inuyasha just kept raving. 

"Damn you, Mirouku!" Inuyasha curled his lips and snarled between his words. . 

"Inuyasha, it's not my fault you were abducted by rabid goats that tried to rape you. I tried to save you in time for class," replied Mirouku calmly. Inuyasha didn't seem surprised, but rather frustrated by this remark. 

He leaned close and whispered to Mirouku, "Hey, that's my line." 

"Oh well, just keep acting, I think it's working this time," Mirouku whispered back. 

"Oh. Okay," Inuyasha said in a quiet voice, then much louder, "Anyways, Mr. Zuncicci we tried to make it to class but--" 

Mr Zuncicci cut in rather coolly, "Just sit down you two. I've heard so many stories from you that-" 

Mirouku looked indignant. "But they weren't stories." 

"Yeah, sure," Mr. Zuncicci said sarcastically as he turned towards the chalk board, "any ways as I was saying before. In English there are vowels, see…." Kagome felt a little ahead of her class, since she knew all of this. 

Mirouku went to his desk in front of Sango with a smile, while Inuyasha sat in front of Kagome with a sneer. 

All during class Kagome found herself staring+ at Inuyasha's head. He had long silver hair, and little dog-ears on top. 'Ahhhh, they're so cute!' Kagome thought while gazing wistfully at them. Her fingers itched to pat them. 

Inuyasha could sense Kagome staring at him so he turned around sharply and glared at her, "What are you staring at?" he snarled. 

Kagome took a deep breath, and looked as if she was thinking, "I'm not really quite sure myself. I'm still trying to figure it out." 

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted, and turned back around. 

"Oh? So why did you ask?" Kagome asked cheerfully. 

Inuyasha shrugged, "'Cause you were annoying the hell outta me." 

"You are so stupid! You know that!" Kagome yelled to the back of his head. 

"Inuyasha, Kagome, out in the hall. Both of you." Mr. Zuncicci said. He pointed at the entrance. Inuyasha just stood up arrogantly and walked out of the class while Kagome blushed furiously and meekly made her way to the door. 

When they were in the hall and the door closed, Kagome looked fiercely at Inuyasha. "This is all your fault!" 

"Hey, you should be glad you're not out here by yourself. There are some real weirdoes in this school." Inuyasha's each twitched and swiveled about. 

"You mean besides yourself?" Kagome asked half-heartedly. She was beginning to wonder if there really was something to worry. 

Inuyasha peered down the lengths of the hallway, as if searching for someone. "I don't think you understand what sort of school this is," Inuyasha said thoughtfully. 

That pretty much ended the conversation. Kagome was too intent on watching the halls for any "weirdoes" to really converse further. 

  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  


The rest of the morning was uneventful, and lunch soon came. Sango and Kagome met in the halls and made their way outside with their lunches. 

"Sango," Kagome followed Sango past the other students, some with the oddest hair colors she had ever thought to exist. She rather suspected they were natural colors too. "Why is this school so horrible? I haven't seen anything bad happen so far." 

"Oh, you'll see. Just stay close to me and you'll find out soon enough. Lunch is the worst time," Sango said. 

Suddenly, there was a very loud crash near the end of the schoolyard. "Come on, you'll see." Sango spewed out before grabbing Kagome's hand and running towards the noise. 

Before Kagome was the worse fight she had ever seen. Two youkais were going head on. She had heard from someone, probably her grandpa, that youkais that look like humans were the strongest. So far that's all she's seen. The stronger youkai. Not the stupid and ugly ones she thought all youkais were. They could change form, yes, but even in their human-looking form they had powers. 

One youkai looked like a wolf. He had a bushy tail and pointed ears. His hair was tied up in a long ponytail that hung right above his shoulders. His eyes were fierce and he had a toothy grin on, until the other cat-looking youkai threw flames in his direction. The wolf easily dodged it with surprising speed and loped behind the cat. He punched powerfully at her back and the cat gave an agonizing screech of pain. 

Sango shook her head and lead Kagome out of the crowd that gathered to watch the fight, rooting in loud voices for one or the other fighter. "That stuff happens all the time. You have to watch your back, Kagome. People don't care who you are or anything. If they feel like it, they'll attack you in a heartbeat." Sango did not seem worried. "Of course, then you have to learn how to protect yourself, but that's okay." 

"But don't the police do anything to stop it?" Kagome asked. 

"The police won't do anything to anybody whom they think will hurt them. They're just a bunch of cocksuckers." Sango muttered other words under her breath before continuing. "There're so many gangs in Tokyo that do a bunch of shit, but the police will try to hide the gang's crime, or make an excuse for it, so they won't have to do anything dangerous. There are only a few investigators who will try to do something about the crimes, but most of them are killed for it, and the rest of the police won't do anything about it. 'Course only a few gangs are big enough to investigate and those are the ones brave people die trying to bring to justice." 

Kagome brightened with interest. "Is there anyway of finding information about these gangs?" she asked excitedly. 

"Not that I know of," Sango explained. Kagome's face fell and Sango added quickly, "But I'm sure you can find out some how. "An eager smile spread across Kagome's face. 

"Hey, what are you sneering about, girl?" asked an arrogant voice--Inuyasha leered at her, 

"Hallo, Sango," said a cheerful voice-- Mirouku, who looked innocent, but Kagome knew something lecherous was going on in his mind. 

Kagome leaned in towards Sango "Oh looky," she whispered behind one hand. "Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum." 

Sango snickered. 

"Hey! What did you say?" Inuyasha yelled. 

"Oh, nothing," Kagome and Sango said at the same time. 

"Yeah, right," Inuyasha muttered. 

"Hey, what's going on? Tell me. Tell me!" Mirouku whined.   
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^   


Well, it's done. Please, oh, Please review!!!!!!! I beg of you! *grovels* 

Thank you everyone who reviewed! And Thank You kind people who will review(hopefully). ^_______________^ (hint, hint) 

And thank YOU, Minnionette! 


End file.
